Drama Center: Diana's First Day
by DianaCuzak
Summary: The start of Drama Center. From Diana's POV. Update! Chapter 2 is up! Chapter 3 to be up soon
1. Chapter 1

I took a slow deep breath of the fresh winter air. Five feet in front of me were the doors of Caduceus USA. I quickly brought out my compact and checked my makeup. It was fine. I did a quick head-to-toe check, and took one more breath. "Off I go…" I whispered to myself before walking into the automatic sliding glass door.

I go to the break room, signed in, and grabbed some coffee. I laid my purse on the coffee table and sat on the leather couch, and sipped slowly. Since I spent my residency here, I was pretty familiar with the place. Just not with anyone except Dr. Hoffman. After a minute or two, I see a tall man, maybe around 25 years old with light brown hair and matching brown eyes barge in. Behind him is a woman with long, light blonde hair, who was yelling at him for being so late and forgetting to do paperwork before her 2 week vacation. He yells back saying he was working late and couldn't do it. Furious, the lady grabs her bags, and leaves out the door. The man, not yet noticing me, grabs some coffee and turns my way.

"Oh my god! I didn't see you there…who are you? Are you the new girl Hoffman was talking about? Diana, was it?" He said, sitting down next to me.

"Um, yes. I'm Diana. Diana Cuzak." I say shakily while extracting my hand slowly.

"I'm Derek Stiles," he said softly while shaking my hand. His hands were soft and warm. "you're a surgeon also right? You look young. How old are you? 22?"

I nodded. I'm a little young to be a surgeon but I started early, and finished just a few months ago. Derek smiled, a warm, welcoming smile. I felt my heart flutter a bit. "No Diana…" I said in my head. "That blonde chick may be his girlfriend….Don't fall for him…Don't-" my thoughts were interrupted by a tall blonde male who was saying his hellos to Derek.

"Oooh Derek…is this the new chick?" He asked, while looking at me. "Hi, I'm Tyler. Derek's BFF," he winked.

I waved hello at him, and sipped the last of my coffee. As I walked to the sink, Tyler looked at Derek (who by the way, was blushing.) then at me, then with questioning eyes, whispered to Derek. Derek nodded anxiously. Tyler proceeded to walk over and ask me if I wanted to go lunch with everyone. I replied "yes" excitedly and then he whispered, "…and maybe dinner with Derek?" he giggled and ran off. Derek got up and placed his mug into the sink. He then whispered…

"Lunch at 12, at Little Italy on Talley Street. Dinner at Trio Bion," he smiled and walked out of the break room. I could tell that this first day was definitely going to be one I'd never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

The day kind of dragged on. I was assigned a temporary assistant, Ms. Heather Ross. She's very nice, and tells me all about who's dating who, who's who, and everything to know about Caduceus. After a quick emergency appendectomy, it was lunchtime. Heather waved goodbye, saying she had to visit the grave of her old patient Emilio. I waved back, walked to my black Mini-Coop, and drove to Little Italy.

When I arrived, I saw a large table that Derek and Tyler were sitting at. With them were the blonde lady from earlier, Derek, a green haired woman that was sitting next to Tyler, and a black haired man with dark bags under his eyes. Derek saw me and waved me over. There was one empty chair between Tyler and Derek, so I sat in it and ordered a hot Earl Grey tea. Tyler announced to everyone else at the table who I was, and introduced me to everyone. The blonde woman was Nurse Angie Thompson, Derek's current assistant. The green haired woman was Leaslie Sears, Tyler's assistant. The black haired man (who looked like he was suffering) was Victor Niguel, the brains of Caduceus. Angie was giving me a somewhat dirty look. I wasn't paying attention to Derek's arm, that was around my shoulder. Realizing this, I blushed. After a few minutes of gabbing to my new co-workers, our food came and man, did we eat. I had a spaghetti, Tyler and Derek shared a meat-lovers pizza, Victor had Stromboli, Angie and Leaslie both had salad. After that gigantic lunch, we had a small tiramisu to split before driving back to the hospital, minus Angie, Tyler, and Leaslie-their day was over. Derek and I stood outside in the cold. My hands were freezing and turning white. Derek turned to me and handed me the gloves he was wearing. I looked at him in shock.

"Don't you need these?" I ask, seeing my breath in the air.

"I believe you need them more than I do," he smiled. "See you at the hospital." he said as he walked to his car. I smiled to myself and put the already warm gloves onto my ice cold hands. As I walked to my car, I was confronted by Angie. "Hi Angie," I said. "What's U-"

She put her finger to my lips. "I'll tell you what's up," She said while glaring at me with her piercing green eyes. "You back off from Derek. He was mine first, and doesn't deserve a SLUT like YOU, _Diana_." she then proceeded to walk off coldly. My mouth was agape. _The last time I was called a slut was when I was in the 8__th__ grade, by a girl with similar blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Her name was Angela. Wait…_. I put two-and-two together. Angie and Angela were the same person? Who would have known, the woman who's goal in life was to make my life miserable, was the same person who just called me a slut. Suddenly a whole wave of sorrow seared through my body. _Hold the tears back Diana…it would just show that she has power over you._ I said in my mind, gulping back the lump in my throat. I slowly walked to the car, got in, and drove back to Caduceus with hurt feelings. I walked into the sliding glass doors and suddenly…


End file.
